Playing Dressup
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: [Set in 2012]:A THREE SHOT; Prom Season is here, and April seeks out her dress with the help of her four best friends. Meanwhile, Donnie has the idea to ask April to Prom, prompting for a Prom of their own, an After-Prom Prom! Will things turn out as planned? Or will the five friends suffer the worst Prom experience ever...Some Apritello, slight Leopril and Leorai
1. Playing Dressup

**Playing Dress-Up**

"Ok! Here's the deal, you four are going to help me decide on my prom dress. We've got six hours till' I have to pay rent for all five of them." April shouts, walking into the lair with five white bags trailing behind her in her small hands.

The four turtles look at her for a moment of shock. A dress? On April? They'd only ever seen her in the classic t-shirt and jean shorts. Leo had never even seen Karai in a dress, but he had imagined that. April…no, she was not someone he could ever see in a dress. Donnie, on the other hand, had always imagined he'd be there to see her in a prom dress. Of course he pictured himself as her date, but this was still an honor to him nonetheless. He'd finally see his princess in the dress she deserves to wear every single day. He'd been waiting for the moment.

Raph huffs, looking at his brother's gaping mouths. Leo and Donnie were much too romantic for his taste. Seeing April in a dress wouldn't be such a stretch. She is a girl. He already saw this day coming, even if she was more of a tomboy.

"Cool! What's prom?" Mikey asks gleefully. April walks further in, sitting on the couch next to Mikey before answering.

"It's this really important dance that all the graduates go to before leaving high-school." She explains to him, straightening out the bags on her lap. Mikey has always wanted to go to school, he has ever since he and his brothers had gone there to stop that old lady from killing April.

It wasn't the killing part that made him want to go. That was the water fountains.

April stood up again, glancing at each one of them before landing her eyes on Leo. Noticeably, his eyes widened at the stare, the only other girl who stared at him that way was Karai. It made him nervous inside.

"Leo, when I call you, come to the spare room you have, next to the dojo." April says quickly, walking away with the bags in hand.

"Ok?" He mumbles, well after she's left.

"What was that about?" Donnie asks his brother accusingly. Leo shakes his head. He honestly has no idea. Raph laughs, his brothers are way too flustered over this. Mikey's still smiling, thinking about what it would be like for him to go to school.

After about five minutes April finally calls, and Leo gets up to go to the spare room. When he steps in, he sees a whole new person. It isn't April in front of him. She would never wear such a big and puffy dress.

It's a sunny yellow, which makes the most sense out of everything else. Other than that, it's glittery, strapless, and has a large white bow at her waist. It's not her personality _at all_. And Leo can tell she's uncomfortable in it.

"Um, so what do you think?" April asks him, turning slowly full circle to show him the entirety. He stutters for a moment, unsure of whether he should be completely honest or not.

"I called you because I trust you to be completely truthful with me, before I decide to show the others the dress. Donnie and Mikey would say I look good no matter what, and Raph would hate everything I put on. So please, don't make me regret choosing you Leo." April explains, glancing down at the fluff covering her top to bottom.

"I think it looks alright. But I can tell you don't like it. It's not you." Leo says slowly. She nods, an agreement.

"Yeah, my dad chose this one. Now that it's settled, I can put on one of my picks," She replies, giving him a small smile.

For a moment, Leo just stands there awkwardly not knowing whether to leave or not. But then she turns away, letting him know he can go. And he leaves, allowing her to change into another dress.

When he arrives back at the couch, he realizes Donnie isn't where he sat before. In fact, he's not even in the room.

"Where's Donnie?" Leo asks Raph.

"He needed to cool off. He was kind of mad April asked you to do, whatever it is she wanted you to do, instead of him." Raph replies, leaning back against the couch, arms behind his head, feet up.

"What _did_ April ask you to do?" Mikey asks his older brother, playing up a mock accusatory face.

"She just wanted my opinion on the dress her dad picked out. That's all," Leo nearly shouts, suddenly defensive. It just happened that Donnie hopped the turnstiles as he said the words. But he didn't have a chance to say anything, because April also chose that moment to reenter the room.

She wears a long, flowing mermaid gown, in a very bright pink. It's got a sweetheart neckline, and a thin black sash at her waist.

Surprisingly enough, she's smiling.

Leo watches for a moment as Donnie's jaw drops, before turning back to face April.

"April?" Raph mumbles, eyes wide. She stops walking a little before the couch.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asks them. Silence overtakes the room, Donnie speaks first.

"You're beautiful…A goddess, you're-" He pauses, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh, thanks Donnie." April says, blushing a bit herself. Leo smiles.

"It looks great April." He says decidedly, if this is the one she wants to wear, Leo completely agrees. Raphael cannot seem to get his mouth closed again. Mikey is almost unable to stay still in his seat.

"Ok, so that's a 9.5 out of 10 for dress number one then?" April asks casually, smirking. The four turtles nod in unison.

In another hour they see the next two dresses. Dress three gets an 8.5 out a 10, the green color throwing the turtles off too much. Dress four gets a seven, with much distaste for the long train that made it hard for April to walk in a straight line. But before dress five comes, the fatal question is asked.

"So who are you going with, April?" Raph asks her, completely unaware that the question would pause their dress-up time.

"No one's asked me." She says simply, hoping that maybe that'll be the end of the conversation. But Mikey cannot seem to hold his tongue.

"What about Casey?" It's an honest question, really, but April doesn't want to answer, nor does Donnie want to hear it. She does anyway, shifting uncomfortably in the long gown.

"Casey's going with someone else. It's really sweet actually, he asked me…to help him ask her." April admits, sounding like it wasn't all that sweet in reality. Leo interjects.

"You know what? I'm starting to think this dress is an 8." He says, smiling. April smiles back, happy for the change of subject. Leo always knew how to fix things up. As a brother, and a friend.

"Thanks…I'm going to put on dress 5. And I've got to say, I've saved the best for last!" She says happily, turning away and walking back towards her make shift changing room. Donnie sighs.

"Why you Leo?" Donnie mutters ruefully. He knows his brother meant no wrongs by him, but he still feels the pang of jealousy. Why couldn't he be as smooth when it came to April?

The comment only grants the four an uncomfortable silence, the tension growing between Leo and Donnie. Raph is the first to make a move at further conversation, clearly aggravated at the both of them.

"Oh come on! You two are being ridiculous. Donnie, she only asked for Leo's opinion because she knew you'd love it even if it were a trash bag. And Leo, you're just plainly taking this whole dress thing too seriously," He grunts, glaring at the both of them. Donnie sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. Raph presents a valid reason for April not asking Donnie…

"I guess you could be right," Donnie decides, turning to face his older brother with a look of truce. Leo only smiles awkwardly, the heat rising in his cheeks as he realizes just how riled up he got for April's sake. Raph was right about that, at the very least.

Their conversation trails off into more silence, until finally April comes out, in the final dress.

It's the only one of knee-length that's also fitted to her shape, with an illusion neck line. The entirety of it is an ombre, fuchsia to violet color, with a black sash at her waist. She walks further into the room, bringing attention to the crème colored Mary-Janes she wears to finish the outfit.

"So?" She asks, turning around to reveal the keyhole back.

"There are no words to describe the radiance in front of me," Donnie stutters, unable to take his eyes off of her. April smiles, nodding at the gawking faces of the rest of her friends.

"A ten, then?" She decides, stepping forward.

"An eleven!" Mikey shouts, giving her two thumbs up.

"This one's my favorite too, I was just hoping you all would like it." April confesses to them, sitting on the couch between Raph and Mikey.

Collectively the turtles just know, this is her dress. And despite the way this all began, they know they can never see April the same way again.

She is more than just a friend. She is their sister. The turtles each count themselves lucky to be given one, where Miwa was lost, to Shredder's mind control worm, that is.

After a few minutes of chatting with the boys about having found 'the dress', April retreats to the back room, to change back into her normal clothes and gather the other dresses.

There is a moment of joyous silence between the four, until Donnie finds the nerve to speak.

"I want to ask April to prom. Even if I can't go, I think she deserves to be asked…" He trails off, waiting for his brothers to talk him out of it. But no one does.

"You should do it," Leo says slowly, thinking back to the look she gave them when Casey was brought up. He could tell she was hurt, and he understood how important prom seemed to April.

"Yeah D, who knows? She might say yes!" Mikey exclaims, excited at the thought of going to prom. If Donnie didn't ask, maybe he would.

Raph stayed quiet, though he hoped Donnie would change his mind. While the others were thinking of how happy he'd be if April said yes, he only imagined the depression that would take on his little brother if April said no, which really was the more likely response to come from their friend.

He doesn't want to hurt his brother, and he knows Leo and Mikey don't either, but they've all realized long ago that it's unlikely April returns Donnie's feelings. Especially after Casey came along.

Come to think of it, it was probably Raph's warning to Casey that made him ask someone other than April to prom. Making this entire situation his fault, and he never wanted that.

Still, he says nothing as his brothers discuss how Donnie will ask April to prom.

"Alright so we'll ask her to prom together as soon as she-" Leo abruptly stops speaking, as April reenters, the white bags trailing behind her.

"Good news! We only spent an hour and a half finding the dress, which means as soon as I get the other four back to the store, I can get your opinions on hair and makeup. I don't have the cash to go to a salon, so I'll just do it myself." She explains, stopping halfway to the couch.

"You really trust us to help you make those kinds of decisions?" Leo asks her, shifting in his seat.

"Of course I do, you guys are my best friends. I'd trust you with everything from choosing the toppings on our pizza, to my life." She replies, glancing around at the four of them. Mikey smiles at this, elbowing Donnie suggestively. This seems like the perfect moment for Donnie to ask April to the prom.

"…Uh, April…?" Donnie begins, coughing uncomfortably as he stands. He most definitely gains her attention, but the second she looks his way he can't speak. He opens his mouth, but no words come. Almost instantly, April's bright eyes cloud over with worry.

"Donnie?" She asks, letting the bags drop to the ground as she walks forward, her hand already reaching for his shaking one. The rest of the brothers stand, prepared to help Donnie out if needed.

"I'm ok," Donnie tries to assure her, even though his voice has heightened an entire octave.

"Donnie, breathe." Leo reminds him, placing a soothing hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Right, breathe." Donnie recites to himself, shutting his eyes momentarily to regain his composure. He hears April sigh, and feels her take his hand.

"Alright, what's going on? You obviously know what Donnie wants to tell me," April pleads, looking Leo straight in the eyes. He knows now that she looks to him for the truth, and so he tells her.

"We wanted to ask you to prom…It was Donnie's idea." He confesses, watching April's face for a reaction, hoping that he didn't crush his brother's dream.

It takes everything in Raph not to walk away from the conversation. This is the moment he has dreaded since the second Donnie decided he would ask April. He has to admit it catches him off guard when April pulls Donnie into a hug. He and his brothers can barely make out what she whispers to him.

"That's so incredibly sweet Donnie," She pauses, pulling away from him only slightly to address the rest of the turtles, "I would love to go to prom with all of you…" She finishes, letting go of Donnie at last.

"...You said yes…She said yes!" Donnie concludes, backing away from her in sheer surprise. But April wasn't done, she formulated the details in her mind as she said the words.

"We'll have our own prom, it'll have everything. The food, the music, the lights and the decorations…" She trails off, smiling to herself as she thinks of how the lair will be transformed.

"But what about your prom, at school?" Donnie asks, afraid she'll realize she can't have prom with them for real, that his gesture was only to help her get over Casey, and the moment of happiness will burst.

"I'll come back here after the school prom ends. And we'll have our own party. An After-Prom Prom!" She exclaims, turning away from the turtles, the dress bags dragging along with her.

"When I get back, _this_ is happening…" She decides, already walking away from the gaping boys behind her, thoughts swirling in her mind…


	2. A Night to Remember

Tonight is the night, April tells herself as she runs the straightening iron through her last lock of wavy hair. Tonight is the night of her prom, a social outing that she likes to believe she's ready for.

"I guess that's it. I'm ready…" She murmurs, looking herself over in the compact her Aunt had let her borrow for the night. She's not one for makeup, or anything more than a bit of concealer, but there she is. A dark red lip, plum eyeshadow, and pink cheeks. If she did say so herself, she looks good.

She makes one move to smooth over a few loose strands of hair, and places the compact back into a small pocket in her dress, at her waist. Also in her pocket, her phone, a small tube of lip-gloss, her ticket, and her keys.

The only thing she can't fit in there is her tessen, so it'll have to stay with the turtles while she's out.

Five minutes later she finds the nerve to exit the spare room, and meet those same turtles in the living area of the lair. She stops inches from the couch, taking a moment to look around at the transformed space. She's alone for now, but she can hear the hushed voices of her friends in the dojo, preparing for the big night themselves.

Streamers hang from the walls, balloons both tied to the ground and free floating sway around the room, the light from the skylight above the central stairwell is snuffed out, by colorful ribbons. They were even able to find a disco ball, with its own strobe lights in every color under the rainbow.

They worked together for a week on and off between small outings to make something truly beautiful. And today was the day she would get to see it in full force.

Just as she is about to sit at the couch, the turtles and Splinter make their entry.

"Wow," Is all she says as she takes them in. She sewed ties and cummerbunds, even vests for them but never got a chance to see them try the pieces on. Turns out, they fit like a charm, even over their shells, which of course were the reason she had to make custom pieces.

"You look beautiful April," Donnie mumbles, adjusting his yellow bowtie.

"I have the DJ Station set up, be prepared for the best party of your lives!" Mikey exclaims, motioning to the speakers around the room. Leo smiles, an arm around his littlest brother.

"Mikey's got _really_ good taste in music, it's going to be great." He tells them, smiling. Splinter steps forward, unclasping his hands to reveal a lavender cherry blossom. She recognizes it immediately.

"This is for you, April. You are my second daughter." He tells her, stepping forward to gently place the flower in her hair.

"…I don't know what to say. Thank you," She whispers reaching up with one hand to feel the blossom. Before he can walk away, she catches Splinter in a hug, trying not to cry and smudge her makeup.

When she pulls away, Donnie hands her something himself. A corsage.

"Oh, Donnie. You didn't need to-" She begins, but he interrupts, sliding the band around her left wrist.

"I wanted to…You should get going. We'll see you later," He assures her, backing up to where the rest of his brothers still stand.

Turning away, she makes her way to the entry of the lair, grabbing her umbrella, only pausing another minute before finally leaving towards the surface.

The walk to her school is a dreary one, a light drizzle making it hard to walk in even the small heels of her Mary-Janes.

"It's going to be fun," She tells herself as she crosses the street. She vaguely notices a figure crossing from another street, coming towards her.

A foot-bot.

For only a moment she is stunned, but as it happens the bot has seen her and is already making its way closer, at an alarming rate.

So, she runs. She doesn't have her tessen, she cannot fight it tonight.

She glances back only once, at the advancement of the bot, tripping onto her knees. She can feel herself scrape the pavement, before she can even see a drop of blood.

"Not tonight." She whispers, picking herself up and flinging her umbrella at the bot, watching as it hits the ground with a thud, only momentarily distracting the bot.

Now, wet and bleeding, April can only turn away and run some more.

She gets to the double doors minutes later, slamming the door behind her, breathing heavily.

The bot doesn't follow, although it's not why she thinks.

Walking to the nurse's office, she doesn't notice or even imagine that Karai is waiting upon the rooftops for her, outside. April doesn't get a chance to see the smirk, grow upon her face, she doesn't get to hear her laugh, echoing in the night.

"Let's let her have her fun. She may have escaped my venom once, but I will not let it happen again. Welcome to your last moments on Earth, April O'Neil…" Karai shouts, placing a hand to her hip, a hiss in her throat, her irises narrowing to slits.

Back inside, newly stitched up and ready to party, April makes her way to the gym, slowly.

"It's going to be fine, it was only one bot. It's gone now," She mummers to herself, handing her ticket over to a fellow classmate, and going straight in, avoiding the pictures.

Despite her prayers, the first person she meets on the dance floor is Casey, and his date Katherine. April smiles, and for a moment nothing is said.

"Wow, Red…You clean up _good_." Casey begins, flashing her a crooked smile.

"Thanks, you too Jones." She replies awkwardly, facing Katherine with a smile.

"I'm still so grateful you set Casey and me up, April. It was so sweet of you. We're having so much fun!" Katherine exclaims, pulling Casey closer to her. April could swear that Casey was uncomfortable with the sudden affection, but instead refocuses her attention on Katherine's dress.

It's a puffy yellow ball gown. Almost the same as the one April's father had picked out for her.

"You guys deserve each other," She lies smoothly, trying to ignore Casey's gaze on her.

"I know. Well, we were going to get our pictures done, then go out for dinner. So I'll guess we'll see you later on," Katherine continues, completely oblivious to the look of relief that spreads across April's face.

"Oh, you guys are having dinner somewhere else?" April asks, almost unable to contain her smile.

"Yeah, Kathy's a vegan, and most of the stuff here is only for a carnivorous animal such as myself, so we're going to head out." Casey smirks, placing an arm around 'Kathy's' shoulders. Their conversation ends abruptly, and soon April is alone again, or at least as alone as she can be at Prom surrounded by peers.

She dances for about three songs before a slow song starts, and she's forced to sit at the dining tables.

"So much fun, April…" She sighs, tapping her fingers against the table. It seems that she is the only one who has come stag to Prom. The fact only makes April await the end of it, so she can rejoin her best friends at the Lair.

Ten taps later, the next quick-paced song comes on, but not before people begin to scream.

Her attention goes straight to the front entry, where she locks eyes with Karai, _Serpent Karai_. As people begin to panic, and run for the other exits, April forces herself to stand, reaching for her tessen before remembering that she doesn't have it.

"…Sewer apples!" She yells at herself, a hand behind her back, reaching for the steak knives on the table.

Two minutes later, its only Karai and April.

"Hello, April. Wannabe Kunoichi. Sorry for ruining your dance, but to be fair, you shouldn't have gone in the first place. You should already be dead." Karai hisses, slithering further into the room, still alone.

Instinctively April backs away, the blade shaking in her hand.

Miwa is still in there somewhere, April assures herself, fully aware that her knife will do nothing if Karai bites her again. No one can perform the Healing Hands on her now…Unless…

With her free hand, April reaches inside her pocket, clicking on the emergency button. The button that goes straight to Splinter's cheese-phone.

"Karai please," April begins, holding the knife out in front of her. Karai has yet to advance on her.

"Come over here and fight me, coward! There is no mercy for you, your Rat Master killed my mother!" Karai shouts, pouncing.

"Ah!" April screams, as Karai's serpent head hands connect with her abdomen, the knife falling out of her hand and hitting the ground just after she does, effectively slicing open her dress, and part of her thigh.

Scrambling away just before the serpent fangs pierce her skin, April grabs the steak knife again, forward slashing at the serpent head. At impact Karai screeches, staggering backward, the decapitated head falling to the ground.

The action only buys April a few moments to pick herself up from the ground, the head reforming as she watches.

"How dare you!" Karai shouts, lunging forward, bringing them both to the ground. The struggle is feral, Karai's serpent heads pinning April to the ground as she tries to bite her, spitting her blinding venom.

"Please, Karai you don't want to do this…You havv-ta fight Shredderrzz controolll!" April begins to slur, her head spinning.

"Stop talking! Stop it! You can't win little Kunoichi, it's over! Splinter is about to pay for taking my mother from me!" Karai smirks as April loses consciousness, leaning forward to take the fatal bite into her flesh.

"Karai!" Leo shouts from the doorway, just after Karai bites into April's neck. Karai turns her neck slowly, grinning wickedly, blood streaking her fangs.

"You're too late turtles, in a matter of minutes your little friend is dead. And you all will be joining her." She says madly, her eyes nearly glowing with hatred, as she brings herself to stand, gliding closer to the four brothers.

"Do whatever needs to be done. I'll help April." Leo whispers to his brothers, locking eyes with his lost love one last time, with his sister one last time, before the four of them split off. Leo to April, his three brothers to Karai.

He begins the mantra even before he reaches April, afraid that she's already too far gone, afraid that they are too late. Kneeling, Leo shuts his eyes, trying to concentrate on the mantra, versus listening to his brothers fight Splinter's only biological daughter, and only remnant left of Tang Shen.

He can feel the aura absorb him as he heals April, entering a state of complete peace.

Meanwhile the fight comes closer to its end, until finally Raph and Donnie are able to stronghold her up against the wall, Mikey striking her reluctantly with his nun-chucks, until she stops struggling, falling unconscious.

Only when they're sure she's unresponsive, do they finally let her slump to the ground, returning to her human form.

"Leo, she's…done," Raph breathes, the three turtles making their way over to Leo, who has finally completed the healing process.

"How is April? She's going to be ok, right?" Donnie asks, kneeling down beside Leo, looking over April with wild eyes.

"She'll be fine, are you guys ok?" Leo replies solemnly, glancing back to his younger siblings.

"Yeah, we're good…" Mikey trails off, following Leo's eyes back to Karai. He can't help but see how vulnerable she is, lying there. He can't help but feel terrible that he forced his brothers to hurt her, even if it was for the greater good.

"We need to get home, Donnie can take April. I'll get Karai," Leo decides, standing and unsheathing one katana, just in case.

"But Donnie hasn't even finished a cure, we take her with us and we're all dead. We just barely knocked her out!" Raph huffs, watching as his brother picks her up with one hand, draping her over his shell, a katana still in his free hand.

"She tries anything, we'll take her out again. We have to try, Raph. Karai is Splinter's daughter, and our sister." He declares, waiting for his brothers to meet him before they begin to walk towards the exit again. Raph can only frown as they keep moving, truly afraid of what will happen when Karai wakes. Leo is just too close, as far as he sees it. His mind is clouded, his judgment frayed. If whatever Leo wants to try fails, then he may never see his older brother again. And he cannot live with that possibility.

They arrive back at the Lair within ten minutes. Neither April nor Karai have woken yet. Splinter meets them at the couch.

"My sons, what happened?" He demands worriedly. Leo steps forward, to assure his father.

"We're all ok, Sensei. We got there just in time," Leo says slowly, motioning to Karai.

"…Miwa, is she-" Splinter starts, hoping that his sons did not only bring her to say goodbye.

"Still under Shredder's control. But Leo thinks we can save her," Donnie explains, laying April down on the couch, and walking out of the room, presumably to get his first aid kit.

"I want to try the Healing Hand on her, is there any way it could work?" Leo asks desperately. For a moment Splinter is silent.

"There is a possibility…Come, we will try," Splinter nods, turning to walk to the dojo, Leo following close behind. Donnie returns shortly after Mikey and Raph sit.

"I hope Leo knows what he's doing. The first thing she'll do when she wakes up is kill us all." Raph concludes, lifting his feet up.

"…So I guess we won't be having Prom then," Mikey sighs dejectedly, fiddling with his bowtie.

"No Mikey, we won't be having a Prom tonight…" Donnie finishes, as he places a cold compress on April's forehead, frowning as he imagines the first dance that'll never be…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. The Hamato Clan

Donnie stares at the corsage on April's wrist for a whole two hours before she finally begins to wake, shifting ever so slightly to her right.

"Ugh," She groans, reaching a shaky hand up to her head before opening her eyes.

"April? It's me, Donatello. You're at the Lair, you're safe now," Donnie explains, gently pressing a hand against her cheek.

"Where's Karai?" She asks, her eyes searching the room before they land on the girl herself, sitting on the couch across from them, Leo sitting next to her, watching the situation carefully.

"It's ok, April…We saved her. She's not going to hurt any of us anymore," Leo assures her, glancing over at Karai.

"I should've seen through Shredder's lies. My entire life was taken from me because of him, that monster!" Karai speaks up, her voice rising in anger. Leo places a hand on her shoulder, to calm her.

"It's over," He reminds her, looking back at April, the worry clear in his eyes.

"Why are the streamers gone? Where's the disco ball?" April continues, adjusting the compress.

"We put them away, you were hurt pretty bad, we can't-"

"But we _will_. I am not going to let a headache ruin our prom." April cuts him off, stubbornly, although with her strained voice it only sounds desperate. Donnie frowns, knowing well she would have trouble taking no for an answer. But he can't let her get hurt again, he won't.

"April," He sooths her, trying to find a way to switch the subject over to something else. But all he seems to do is make her more persistent.

"Donnie, I'm fine. Please, we worked so hard. We were going to have so much fun…" April tries again, faltering on the last words. She'd already imagined how it would go. Donnie would be shy, but ask her to dance through one of his complicated schemes, and she would say yes, drifting out to the dancefloor with him. They slow dance through even the fast paced songs, holding each other close. She'd watch him begin to blush, and then blush herself. The best of friends, dancing together, laughing and having a great time.

And then she would be passed off to Leo, or Mikey, or Raph, completely embarrassed at the way they'd look at her. Completely happy at the thought of watching them dance again, but this time, _slow_ dance. She'd assume that Donnie and Leo would have prior experience, maybe they would have looked it up while she wasn't there, because they both were the type to impress.

And then Mikey and Raph, taking center stage in the dance, inventing a new form of entertainment until finally pushing her away and out of their spotlights, and she would laugh, because she had expected it the entire time.

She knew it would have surpassed her actual prom by far lengths, and she was ready for it, amused by the idea of it.

She could easily forget the pain she felt of Casey's rejection once she stepped foot back into the Lair, following the sound of music and laughter from the guys.

She watches Donnie as he looks back at Leo, not saying a word, but rather giving him a look of 'what should I tell her?'

He wants to have the prom just as much as she does, that is true. But it's also true that Karai had caused some serious damage under Shredder's control, and April could probably barely stand if she tries.

Leo merely nods, smiling back at April.

"Ok, but if you start to feel dizzy or you just don't feel right, promise you'll tell me," Donnie begs her, taking her small hands in his larger ones. Smiling back, April nods.

"Of course," She says slowly.

"I'm sorry April," Karai says suddenly, all eyes going to her. For a moment, April almost thought she was seeing her cry.

"It wasn't your fault," April responds simply, trying her hardest to express her forgiveness. Karai only shakes her head.

"Like I said. I shouldn't have fallen mercy to Shredder. I should've fought it. But I didn't. So I'm sorry,"

"Karai, do you…would you like to join us at prom?" Leo asks her. Not because he's dreamt of the moment they'd have together, knives at each other's throats, but because he wants to see her smile again. Ever since she woke up from the Healing Hands she's been beating herself up about all of the things she's done.

She wouldn't and still hasn't even looked him directly in the eyes since then. The only move she made was to hug Splinter, before walking out of the dojo to sit and watch April until she woke.

He wants to see the Miwa he knows is in her, he wants to see the Karai he knows she's become, not because of Shredder or of Splinter, but of her own independence, of her own mind.

He just wants to see her happy, and cocky, and playful, and threatening again. He wants to see _her_ again, not this washed-up insecure version.

There is a long minute of silence before she finally responds.

"I don't have a dress," She smirks, the glint returning to her eyes, if only for a second. And finally, she looks at Leo, _really_ looks at Leo, the thought crossing her mind that she would get to see Leo dance. Something she's never admitted that she wanted to see.

Donnie begins to help April up before any more is said. When she's sitting, she smiles herself.

"I can help with that," She says mysteriously.

Two hours later, the girls are back from their outing, a white bag in Karai's hands, her newly polished nails glistening as she struts to the center of the room.

"What did you get?" Leo asks first, standing up from the couch to join the girls. His hand is about an inch away when April swats him away, albeit weakly.

"Leo, you can't see it until it's on her!" April nearly shouts, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Leo smiles at her expression, holding back a laugh. She can't maintain anything serious while she's weak. Instead she looks like a pouty puppy.

"Fine, I'll wait," He says simply, raising his hands in surrender, and backing away.

Karai smiles, walking away from them both, the bag in hand. She disappears into the next room, and April pulls Leo close, whispering in his ear.

"She bought a kimono! Eeep! I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep it in…" She trails off, backing away. Now he can't help but giggle, just a bit. And then what she said finally registers, and he can't help his imagination.

Karai dancing with Leo, as close as they were the night he wanted to help her take down Shredder…the night she was mutated…

He wipes his mind of the thought almost as soon as he has it. But not before he watches it happen again. The rope fraying, the cage falling, the mutagen bubbling, as Karai rose up a serpent ready to kill her own father.

The frown appears before he realizes, and soon he can feel April's comforting arms around him.

"I know what you're thinking, but she's fine now. _You_ saved her Leo. Tonight will be fun," April assures him, pulling away just before Donnie and the rest of the boys enter from the lab.

"April, you're back!" Donnie shouts enthusiastically, all of them stopping to sit at the couch. They've redressed themselves rather quickly.

"Yeah, and we've got a lot of work to do to get this place back in shape! We need to be ready when Karai is, so let's do this," April shouts back, placing an arm around Leo, her grin widening.

"Oh, _this_ ," Mikey pauses, pointing up to the sky dramatically. "Is gonna be AWESOME!" He nearly screeches, turning away to run out of the room, probably to get the turntables, and other equipment. Raph smirks as he leaves.

"You know, it _will_ be fun to show all of you up on the dancefloor," He crosses his arms, smug. Leo shifts, and April's hand falls gracefully from his shoulder.

"Oh, you wish," He challenges, both of them leaving the room themselves, for the decorations. When they're gone, April joins Donnie at the couch.

"This is going to be great, Donnie," She says slowly, watching his face.

He smiles, and she sighs.

"Yeah, it will be." He breathes, both of them standing, and leaving in opposite directions. April to 'freshen up' and perform some sewing miracles on her dress, Donnie to retrieve his laptop to help Mikey set up the DJ station quicker.

In virtually no time at all, their night truly begins.

The girls make their big entrance with Splinter, a proud father. The boys come in respectively, from their rooms, Mikey rushing to the DJ post, Raph to the dancefloor under the disco ball, Leo and Donnie to their 'dates'.

"May I take pictures?" Splinter asks, reaching into a fold of his robe to reveal a camera. All of them smile, bowing to represent their respect for their father's request.

Karai allows Leo to place an arm around her, although the close contact makes Leo a bit afraid, and April places an arm around Donnie, for a few clicks of film. Then Splinter proceeds to take a few pictures of the girls, and then he gathers all four of his boys to take a group photo of them.

The first song Mikey plays is a slow song, and as Leo and Karai dance, face to face, he finally takes in her kimono.

A cherry red color, it's covered in blossoms, the same white color of her nails. It fits her well, tightening almost to an extreme at her waist, then flaring out, a little bit of a train behind her. To him, she is absolutely, without a doubt, beautiful. But he would never dare say that to her face, because she knows he would be killed on the spot. But at the same time, the thought of them fighting to the death makes him smile. Like Raph says, she can be hot, in an evil kind of way…

In an instant, she pulls him close, seriously and possibly dangerously close, and he's taken right out of his thoughts, his eyes widening.

She laughs for a second, a musical sound, before backing up again, spinning him away from her, and back, into a dip.

Wasn't he supposed to do that with her?

"You're a terrible dancer, Leo…and here I was thinking you look so cute in that tie," She mutters, rolling her eyes as they continue to dance.

"Y-You think my tie is cute?!" Leo gasps, glancing down at his orange tie, as they waltz across the floor. She laughs again, his face clearly amusing.

"Just shut up and-"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouts suddenly, the strobe lights blinking away as the next song begins, fast and loud. He nearly flies onto the dancefloor, shoving Leo and Karai out of the way as he lands on his knees, fists in the air.

"Now the _real_ party starts!" He yells, getting up and beginning to dance. His enthusiasm is contagious, each of the couples and Raph joining him on the floor, dancing wildly.

The next few songs turn them into a dance circle, each of them taking turns in the spotlight, while the others chant to the music.

At some point Splinter reenters the room, watching quietly from the end of the room as his children have their fun, so completely relieved to see them all together, at last.

"Let me show you how it's done, fools!" Mikey smirks, pushing his way to the center of the circle as April finishes.

"Go Mikey! Go Mikey! Go Mikey!" They all chant as he begins to spin on his shell, punching at the sky.

"Like A Turtle Do!" He smiles, pouncing up into the robot. He's panting when Raph finally intervenes, putting on the smolder as he begins to 'raise the roof' while simultaneously 'vogue-ing'.

"Woo!" They shout together, as Raph starts to stomp, breaking the circle into separate dances around the room.

April smiles as she passes Donnie on the floor, both of them laughing.

"See! I told you it would be fine," She calls over the sound of music.

"You were right all along April," He concludes, as the song transitions into another slow one.

They separate into pairs again, Mikey excitedly dancing along with Raph, who surprisingly enough, seems perfectly ok with his brother's closeness.

Donnie holds out his hand, confident as he'll ever be.

"May I have this dance?" He asks April. Her fingers intertwine with his.

"Of course," She replies happily, Donnie leading her out to the center of the floor directly under the glittering light.

"One, two, three…One, two, three…" Donnie mumbles under his breath, gliding along with April. He relaxes the moment she catches his eyes.

"Donnie, we were slow dancing an hour ago, you're fine. There's no reason to be nervous," She assures him, the heat rising in her cheeks. Donnie speaks again before he realizes it.

"There is when you're dancing with the most ravishing young lady in the room," He blurts out, reddening as April moves closer.

"Oh…Donnie," She whispers, reaching forward to peck him on the cheek.

"Uh," Donnie whimpers as she pulls away and the next song comes on.

Over the duration of the night, the friends change dance partners many times, every moment shared catalogued in their memories.

"Thanks April," Mikey says to her as the final song comes to an end, at around four AM.

"For what?"

"For giving us the best night of our lives," Leo finishes for him, joining his littlest brother at the edge of the couch.

"And for letting me enjoy it with you," Karai adds, grinning. There is a pause as the moment sinks in, that Miwa came home.

"I'm pleased to say that the Hamato family is whole again. And that is because of all of you. My sons, and my _daughters_." Splinter concludes, a smile playing on his lips as he watches them embrace.

The family, his family…Deep down he feels the tug at his heart, Tang Shen letting him know that they can finally be at peace.

They are home.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
